Find Love In A Lap Dance
by XxDeviousAngel69xX
Summary: Bella never fit in. Never. No matter what she wore, what she said or how she looked. But what happens when she decides to run away miles from home to Dallas to get a job at a well known big strip club? Will she fit in? And most of all. Can she find love


_**CHAPTER 1: I Don't Belong**_

I stood in front of the mirror as, Mark, one of the backstage stylist and my as of now my only best friend, fussed around with the sequenced leotard and my make up. I moved here and there, shivering as his cold hands brushed against bare skin, the tops of my chest, my back and my legs. I watched the other girls run around grabbing their sequenced outfits and apply make up to their flawless faces. The outfits were small showing off their long legs, slender bodies and busty figures, they were of course all beautiful and flawless just as they should be. My eyes wandered on one specific girl, watching as she applied eyeliner to her eyes, the brush gliding across her eyelid and swooping upwards at the corner. She fluttered her eyes after she applied mascara and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark green eyes met mine and I looked away blushing. Mark placed two cold hands up my skirt and immediatley I froze staring down at him.

"Calm down, Kitten. This is just a little something to get the guys attention...Although I'm pretty sure as soon as you step out all their attention will be all on you." he chuckled and I squaled as his hands reached up my thigh and tied on something small and elastic. I searched for the girl and found her at the curtain standing there her long legs covered in black cut up stockings. I heard loud blasting music outside and Mark smiled at me. "Go on, Hun." he said pushing me towards the curtain. I stummbled in heels over to the curtain, bumping into a girl with bleach blonde hair, pale white skin, a small bejewled bra and denim daisy dukes. She spun around, knocking me on my bottom onto the hard wood floor. I put my hands out behind me to stop from hitting the floor only to feel a sharp pang shoot through my arm.

"S-sorry." I stuttered staring up at her. She glared at me and flipped her hair behind her.

"You better be sorry. Watch where your going." her eyes scanned my body up and down and her face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Sorry I-I'm just new and-" I started but she cut me off. She rolled her eyes and laughed softly, her blue eyes scrutinizing.

"Great fresh meat..." I looked up at her feeling the pain in my arm grow sharper. I tried getting back up on my own since it looked like she wasn't going to help anytime soon only to feel another pain in my ankle. I sighed and fell back down. I looked at her hoping she'd help me up. Her nose scrunched up in disgust and she laughed turning on her heels. "Go back to where you came from. You don't belong here. This place is for entertainers not pitiful little girls who ran away 'cause life was just too hard for them. Loose it or get lost." The navy blue curtain fell behind her blocking me out from the stage. I felt for the ttears I thought would come only to find my make up smudged and stained fingers_._

I tried lifting myself up once more and ignored the sting in my ankle as I limped over to the back door of the club. I heard the loud bass of the music outside along with cheers and beers clanking. I ran into the cold outside and sat down on the hard, steely curb feeling the cement against my thighs stinging into my skin. I bowed my head into my hands and listened to the faint sound of music from inside and the cars rushing down the street. _'You don't belong here'. _If I didn't belong there and I don't belong here...Where do I belong? What am I thinking? Why did I ever come here?-_Him. _And that's when the tears came.

{***}{*___.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. _*}{*}**

"Hey Bells." he said giving me a tight hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek as he walked into my house. I hugged him back and shut the door behind him. He carried a paper bag tightly in his hand and placed it on the table. "Is Charlie home?" he asked roaming around in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I swallowed nervously and gave a small smile.

__

"No. He got a call that he had to be over at the station." he looked up from the fridge and grinned the stupid grin he always made when he was about to do something stupid. "Wipe that grin off your face." I told him. "I don't want to do anything tonight." He grunted and came up behind me, making me jump.

"C'mon Bells, don't be like that." he said trailing kisses down my throat. I smacked his hand away as he tried reaching up my shirt and stepped away.

"No stop, I don't feel like it." I pushed him away and he grabbed my arms, squeezing them with all the strength he had. He pushed me down onto the couch and started kissing my mouth, forcing his tongue down my throat. I struggled against him and pushed himn away wiping my mouth. "I told you I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Baby, quit playing games. It's not cute." he pushed me back down and pressed himself against me, bombarding me with wet kisses. "Baby-"

"I said quit it!" I yelled.

"Stop being such a downer. Calm your tits down." he said pushing me down furthewr. "Be happy I wanna do this. Everyone knows your an outcast any way and no one else would bang you. So just calm down and be fuckin' greatful."

"What-?" he covered my mouth with his and started to massage my tongue with his while grinding into me. His hand were all over, in my hair, up my shirt, in my pants...They were everywhere. I tried pushing him off but by this time it was useless. "Ugh..." I sighed out of annoyance.

"What the hell?" Both him and I looked up to see Charlie in the door way with a look on his face that could kill and his hand over his gun on his belt. "You little slut! I'm gone for an hour or two and you bring him here! Just like your mother!" Charlie came charging at us both with his gun in his hand.

"Fuck! You said he was gone! Little lying b-" and thats when everything went black...

{***}{*___.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. _*}{*}**

I bolted up and my eyes snapped open only to find myself in the dark, in a large king sized bed. I felt around me and found various throw pillows around me. I looked around and only saw black, laid back in the pillows behind me and felt my bare skin rub against satin sheets. I looked down at myself and from what i could make out I was stripped of my clothes which were replaced with a large t-shirt of some sort. Where am I? What happen-Memories from last night came flooding back and i shook away the thoughts immediatley. Wait I was at the club before though... Where the hell am I? I nervously glanced to the door and felt eyes on me. I looked to my sides, back and forth, back and forth, having the feeling of being watched until the door opened letting in a bright light. I screamed and threw the covers over me.

"It's okay hun, don't worry your good now." I heard a man's voice say. Ipoked my head out from under the sheets and found a man staring back at me with hazel eyes and a dark robe thrown over. "What happened to you out there?" he asked handing over a cup of water. I took the glass of water and gulped it down, my throat soar and dry from crying. He waited till I stopped drinking and continued staring at me. I handed him back the glass and gave him a small thank you. I swallowed nervously and began explaining.

I don't belong there." I told the man sitting up in bed. "I don't belong here. It's a screwed up world really." I started to feel sleep over come me again but fought it slurring my words. "It's complicated." he nodded and for some reason I knew he understood but my real question was why was I being so open with this man and who was he? Where am I? I started throwing the sheets around and lookiing for my boots. What if I did something with this man and I didn't know. That's what we do right? Oh god what if I- I didn't finish the though I looked around aimlessly in the dark until I hit my head on something hard. "Owww!" I rubbed my head and continued crawling, looking for my clothes and shoes.

"Whoa, calm down. Nothing happened I just found you hurt and passed out on the sidewalk and brought you here to my place and called a doctor for you." he said holding up his hands in defense and rushing over towards me to help me up.

"A doctor?" I asked startled.

"Yeah, he just said you had a twisted ankle and sprained your wrist."

"I can't be hurt!" I squirmed out of his hold and tried making a run for it. When all of a sudden I felt a pain shoot through my leg and I was on the floor again.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried rushing over to me.

"I just don't belong-" and then I felt sleep take over again.

_*****There's definetley more to come *****_

_**{-{Review Please!}-} Peazze and thank you ^^**_

_**-DA *3**_


End file.
